Memória
by Briz
Summary: As cerejeiras em flor desabrocham lindamente durante um único instante, para murcharem logo em seguida. Assim como nós, humanos..." *fic vencedora do Concurso de One-shots das férias/2009 da comunidade Ino & Gaara tema: túnel do tempo . Capa prêmio*.


**Naruto Não me Pertence**

**Memória**

_por Brighit_

"_É estranho o que acontece com a memória quando se envelhece. Ela enfraquece, e quase não dá para se lembrar de nenhum acontecimento recente. _

_Os médicos dizem que é apenas o desgaste dos neurônios, que já não mais enviam estímulos fortes o bastante ao nosso cérebro para gravar nossas lembranças._

_Chegamos em um estágio em que, assim como as flores, acabamos murchando._

_Mas se, por um lado, as lembranças em sua cabeça se perdem, aquelas que estão no coração nunca irão desaparecer... _

_Porque essas, enquanto não podemos voltar no tempo para reviver bons momentos, pelo menos são gentis o bastante para nos permitir, pelo menos em nossas mentes cansadas, retornar a momentos valiosos de uma vida que não volta mais, como em um túnel do tempo que nos leva diretamente aos momentos mais felizes que vivemos._

_E é por isso que me lembro, mesmo depois de sessenta e três anos, mesmo depois de ter esquecido até mesmo que fui Kazekage, do dia mais lindo de minha vida..."_

**---**

- Gaara, você também está vendo? – chamou a loira, correndo para apanhar uma pequena sakura que caia, leve como uma pena, perto de si. – Olhe, que bonito!

- É apenas uma flor, Ino. – reclamou o Kazekage, sem dar muita importância àquilo. – Não acredito que me fez vir de Suna apenas para ver isso.

Deu de ombros. Não valia a pena iniciar uma briga, não quando assistiam àquele espetáculo natural. Ah, como a Yamanaka amava aquilo... Gaara ainda não sabia como ela conseguiu fazê-lo abandonar todo o trabalho para vir sentar debaixo das cerejeiras apenas para admirar as pétalas cor-de-rosa caindo como uma chuva sobre os dois.

- Mesmo assim é lindo. – não se conteve de retrucar uma última vez, voltando a sentar-se ao lado dele. – Queria ser uma flor! – ela comentou risonha, quando voltou a sentar ao seu lado, a florzinha agora adornando seus cabelos.

O rosto corado, emoldurado pelos fios loiros e soltos (como ele adorava quando ela os deixava assim), e o toque singelo da sakura perdida no meio dos fios, deixavam-na com uma aparência bucólica maravilhosa.

- Se você fosse uma flor, – comentou o ruivo, em seu tom habitual – iria desabrochar por um instante, e murchar tão logo acabe a primavera.

Ino se calou. Suas safiras brilhantes o encararam com ar de quem acabou de fazer uma descoberta desagradável. O sorriso matreiro sumiu dos lábios, e ela voltou a olhar para frente, abraçando os joelhos.

Afinal, flor ou não, não era isso que ia acontecer com ela? Com _eles? _Desabrochar por um instante maravilhoso, para depois murcharem, se curvando para a terra, e para lá voltando?

Passaram-se alguns minutos de contemplação silenciosa, apenas os dois sentados sobre aquela toalha xadrez, antes que ela falasse novamente.

- Mesmo que essas flores um dia murchem – ela começou – agora elas estão desabrochando lindamente. – Seu tom era sonhador – Eu não me importo de murchar, se puder desabrochar como elas.

Gaara não entendeu de pronto o que sua loira quis dizer, quando voltou-se para encará-la. Como era linda aquela mulher, mesmo com os azuis anuviados. Sentia-se eternamente grato por ela crer que era merecedor de seu amor, mesmo quando nem ele mesmo o achava.

E talvez fosse por isso que veio de tão longe apenas para acompanhá-la na apreciação das cerejeiras em flor. Para se fazer merecedor de toda a feição que ela lhe dedicava, ele, o grande Kazekage, iria ao Tártaro para satisfazer os seus menores desejos.

Porque seu menor sorriso valia que ele se submetesse à sua vontade. Porque Gaara se resignaria contente às suas ordens por um instante do seu olhar cerúleo, que passava tanta paz quanto o céu do qual roubou a cor.

E, principalmente, porque o Sabaku era feliz ao deixar (como se tivesse poder para impedir) que ela lhe enganasse os instintos mais humanos e selvagens cada vez que o acariciava com seus lábios aveludados, e deixava seu cheiro tão peculiar na roupa, nos lençóis, _nele..._

- Case comigo, Gaara. – a loira pediu, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do rapaz.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Apenas encarou-a aparvalhado, tentando balbuciar alguma sentença coerente. Quando pensava que ela lhe confundia os sentidos, não era mentira... Nem ao menos se importou em tirar as pétalas que caíram em sua cabeça.

- Pode ser verdade, que eu vá desabrochar apenas por um instante e depois murche. – Continuou Ino. – Mas, mesmo que seja apenas por um instante, quero que desabroche ao meu lado.

Ela falava serena, encarando-o com aquelas safiras brilhantes. E, naquele momento, ele soube que essa era outra coisa que ele não poderia negar a ela. Tampouco a si mesmo.

- E, quando murchar, murche ao meu lado.

Murchar... Ela realmente era uma flor. Humanos florescem e murcham. Ino não seria diferente. Mas, contanto que florescessem juntos, ele o faria sem um pingo de arrependimento.

Gaara sorriu – daquele jeito espontâneo que apenas ela conhecia, e sabia como provocar. Inclinou-se sobre ela, e selou seus lábios de maneira terna.

Era a sua maneira de dizer "sim".

Porque até nesse momento, Ino provava que era tão melhor que o Grande Kazekage, tomando a iniciativa que ele, mesmo querendo, jamais faria.

A Yamanaka finalmente voltou a sorrir, quando se separaram do beijo.

- Em troca, juro te amar por toda a vida. – prometeu a kunoichi. – Até o dia em que eu murchar.

**---**

"_Posso ter esquecido a data de ontem, ou o nome de minha mais nova netinha. Porém, são momentos como este, que estão gravados no coração, que eu jamais esquecerei._

_Porque, antes de murchar, sei que ela me amou intensamente, como havia jurado. _

_E é esse amor que, no final de minha vida, me trouxe de volta para Konoha, escondido dos olhares preocupados dos nossos herdeiros, apenas para estar novamente debaixo dessas cerejeiras em flor. Porque a minha Ino amava isso._

_Às vezes me sinto egoísta de tê-la feito abandonar tudo isso para seguir-me para minha vila esturricada pelo calor. Pergunto-me se ela realmente foi feliz, e se eu realmente sobreviverei sem Ino._

_Estivesse ela comigo, saberia as palavras certas para me dizer..._

_Uma brisa leve transformou-se em um zéfiro agradável, e eu finalmente levantei os olhos para ver aquela chuva cor-de-rosa._

"Você também está vendo, Gaara? Olhe que bonito!"

_Realmente lindo... Seria um sinal? De que você foi feliz longe de suas flores? _

_Uma flor singela veio pousar em meu joelho. Tomei-a entre meus dedos já trêmulos pela idade. Uma única flor..._

_Dessa vez, não contive a lágrima impertinente que ameaçava cair. _

_- Você também está vendo, Ino?"_

_**Fim.  
**_


End file.
